Fate Won't Allow
by DW Yoru Okami
Summary: The war is over, and all is as it should be. Zuko has his love, Katara has hers. Fate won't allow it any other way…but I will. A Zutara drabble collection. What if?
1. Clash

**AN:**Gift drabbles, because She-knows-who-She-is-&-didn't-want-you-to-know wanted something about this pairing. Drabbles will be posted here. I like Kataang and Maiko and enjoyed the series. I have a partial thing for Zutara though. Do not post hate reviews please.

**Disclaimer:**Not mine. The series ended as we knew it would, but the nice owner's of avatar gave some fan service to Zutarians. Fanfic inspiration. Thank you!! Your series was wonderful!

**Title**: Fate Won't Allow

**Rating:** T for all because I never know what I'll post.  
Chapter- K

**Summary**: _The war is over, and all is as it should be. Zuko has his love, Katara has hers. Fate won't allow it any other way…but I will. A Zutara drabble collection_.

**Setting:**Througout &/or after series

_  
Prompt 1…Seeing the Clash_

(Anytime)

She tells her tale and he listens. He tales his tale and she listens. Yet, no words are ever exchanged.

There is only water and fire, complete yet essential opposites, and the movements they use, built on the need to live. They weave intricate patterns based on each other and both create beauty, as well as destruction.

They are meant to battle, and fight- They are meant to C_lash._ And clash they do…as they stand against each other for what they believe. They tell their tales with battle, and thus, he knows her, just as she knows him. At the same time, they know nothing. It is odd paradox, but not unexpected.

Because the battle is all they see. An opposing warrior stands is the way. Time and time again, it is the same. Sweat and water and fire and hate. They face each other but do not see. They only feel, and each time the end is as fast as how it began.

They separate…there is no winner, yet each knows they must get stronger. They must learn more in able to to survive..and to win next time.

It is the thought of a next time that gives pause.

Appa flies away with the Avatar, with the boy, and with _her_. Firebender and Waterbender eyes finally meet as if for the first time after clashing for so long. They know each other, yet they _know _nothing.

Zuko sees Katara…Katara sees Zuko.

It is nothing more

_But it is nothing less. _

* * *

_R&R Flames will rot_


	2. Goddess

Southern Raiders inspired. The image of Zuka and Katara emerging from the water on Appa, with Katara standing and Zuko sitting at her feet. Love that picture. A different take on the attack.

_Prompt…Water Goddess _

He was a fairly new recruit, his sea legs only just having been found. He was a rare fire nation child, for his mother had been one of those few who still believed in the danger of the water. Stories of the evils of the water filled his mind when he first stepped upon the Southern Raiders vessel. The vast ocean he rode on was home to monsters, all under the rule of a ruthless goddess.

"Beware, or they will strike you down," his mother had said. His comrades had assured him, with quite a bit of teasing, that there was nothing to fear. Months on the ship, with few storms, had reassured him more than his fellow army men.

He stayed on watch longer shifts and listened with interest to the stories told at night. His fears were calmed, and thus the boy thought himself a man. At least until one clear night, when water snaked from the peaceful ocean and pulled the storyteller below.

It had happened in an instant, and his yells of astonishment joined those of the men around him. His though, as the form of the Firebender sunk deeper into the water, turned to pure terror. He ran from the edge, trying to escape the water that seemed to climb up the ship. He faced the opposite way of the threat, and as such was the only one who saw _them._

They came from the depths in a black outline, turning the clear water a murky shade as they rose. The monsters of his dreams played through his mind as_ she_ surfaced. The water goddess, clothed in black, stared him in the eye. He saw her and could only watch as her familiar brought her from the ocean, with another who sat by her feet.

In the few fleeting seconds he had to stare at these warriors, for they had to be such, he knew he was not a man yet. The sea goddess stood in all her glory and her guardian by her feet, and did not move. He could raise the alarm, attack, do something, anything, yet he did not - he could not break her spell. Than, she moved, and a wave like none he had ever seen came tumbling down on their insignificant vessel. As the water enveloped him, his only thoughts were at how emotionless, how at ease, his attackers seemed. Darkness claimed him.

When he awoke it was daylight. Somehow he lived, though the same could not be said for the ship. It floated on the sea in remnants of its former glory. It would be a long voyage to the nearest port. Others woke with him, and they all turned to hear the telling of just what had happened. The captain spoke the most fervently, speaking of two _mortal _warriors who had destroyed it all.

The creatures he has seen could not have been human, but the captain was a man who was known for his honesty. The boy shivered at this and believed that not even the infamous Avatar could be so terrifying.

When they reached port, he abandoned ship.


End file.
